Shadow Dancer
by Argand the Cookie Monster
Summary: A new girl comes to Hescombe. She doesn't seem too extrordinay at first. But is there more than meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

**Leafecho suggested to me that I explain who Myriah, who I mentioned a little in my other story 'I've Been TRYING to Say", was. As I thought about it, I came up with this story.  
**

**Anywho. This chapter is dedicated to Leafecho, who, for all her insanity, never fails to inspire me!**

Myriah Wong ran up the stairs, her ponytail swinging behind her. She was a lithe girl, long, slender arms and legs, with shoulder-length black hair, blue eyes and an oval face. Her chin was pointed and firm, her skin ivory colored. She had a small, straight nose and small, almost pointy ears. Myriah was an unusual looking girl, and had many unusual habits, to match.

Myriah was almost always busy with some activity. Every single day, for about two hours, she was at a dance class. For another two hours, she was with her private dance tutor in her very own studio. The rest of the time, she was reading or writing. The rest of her family put up with her strange hobbies. No one minded when Myriah was writing stories on her computer late into the night. In any case, no one could hear her clacking on the keyboard, as her parents had soundproofed her room, as Myriah treated it as her second dance studio.

As might be gathered, Myriah's parents were rich. Very rich. But Myriah didn't care about all that wealth. Many kids at school had first wanted to be friends with her because of her financial status, but they soon deserted her when they found out how "goody-two-shoes" she was. They said she was too impressive. "Too showy, too smart, too better than us," they had all said. Myriah didn't mind. She had all the friends she needed, in her dance shoes, in music, and in her books. Myriah was very good with the characters she read about. She loved thinking of adventures she would go through with them, were she a character too. Myriah would often be on a website called "fanfiction", because of all the continuations of the stories she loved so much.

One day, she got inspiration to write her own fanfiction. She had been reading a terrific series lately. "The Companions Quartet", by Julia Golding. She decided to write about those series of books. Myriah thought for a moment- what sort of adventure should she create for her favorite characters? It hit her- what about throwing herself in? What if a "Myriah Wong" moved into the town where Connie, Col, and the rest of the society were?

'_It had looked to be an ordinary school day, everyone had thought. Sure, nothing had been changed to the building, the principal had no major, exciting announcements, nor did their teachers. Except for one that was not officially put on the list...'_

"_Class," Mr. Johnson said to the room of students, "I'd like to introduce you to a new student, Myriah Wong."'_

Myriah smiled. So far, it was just coming from her fingers, without her even thinking about what she was typing.

'"_She has just moved here from… Where, was it, again, Myriah?"_

_The small girl smiled, "I just came here from Nevada, in a town near Carson City," the girl spoke with a lilting voice, some singsong nuances seeping into her words._

"_And that accent," Mr. Johnson remarked, "sounds either Italian or Asian?"_

"_Both," Myriah laughed slightly, a truly lyrical sound, "My dad's a mix of Japanese and Mandarin Chinese, my mom is Italian. But I was raised in Italy. I speak all three languages, though."_

_The class looked thoroughly impressed, perhaps they were not endeared to this obviously intelligent girl- it would mean more competition for those who were trying to get into the advanced classes, but she was certainly interesting.'_

"I feel like I'm making myself into a spoiled, perfect person," Myriah muttered. "Oh well, it's not like I'm making any of this up, in any case… And why change my personality just for the sake of a story?"

'"_Anything else exciting about you?" Mr. Johnson asked._

_"Umm." Myriah thought for a minute, "I take dance lessons. I also read and write in much of my free time."_

"_That's a pretty full schedule you have there, Miss Wong." Mr. Johnson smiled slightly. " I hope you have time for friends you'll make. Welcome to Hescombe, Myriah."_

_Myriah smiled in return, and sat a bit straighter in her chair.'_

Myriah yawned. It was nearly midnight. She saved her story and shut down the computer. She changed into her pajamas, and crawled into bed. Myriah snuggled herself against the warm covers and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Myriah awoke to her mother shaking her.

"Myriah, Myriah!" her mother said rather flustered, it seemed, still shaking her.

"What, Mom?" Myriah's sleep-slurred voice contained bewilderment and confusion.

"Your father has gotten word that he's being transferred- the company wants him to head a bank that they just bought. It's in a small town, but there are many people there, lots of business. We're supposed to get ready to move!"

"Whaaaat?" Myriah gasped. "But… What about my studio? My teachers? My dance classes?"

"There's another town nearby that has an excellent teacher. And we can build you a new studio. Haven't you been saying yours is beat up? As I recall, you said you needed mirrors as walls for the entire room, you only have one side mirrored now, a hardwood floor, bars, so you can practice ballet, more mats for safety, and a better sound system. We can get it all for you in Hescombe."

Myriah was silent for a moment… _'Hescombe…isn't that where Connie, Col, and the Society live…? Did my story come true…?'_

Myriah was somewhat excited to move to Hescombe. After all, that's where Col and Connie were supposed to live, right? But… it was just a story… Suppose it was just coincidence that she had written a story about moving to a town, and her parents decided to move to it the night after she had wrote something… Coincidence, that's it.

Or was it?

* * *

Myriah slept for most of the train ride. She often got airsick, so her parents decided to send her by train, with her sister, who was also plagued by the same airsickness. Myriah awoke to the sun streaming in cheerily through the slightly tinted train windows. She saw farmland pass by through the window. Her sister smiled when she saw Myriah was awake.

"We're almost there," her sister, Cosima, said. "The conductor said it might take about half an hour, at most."

Myriah had always felt a certain bond with her sister. They talked about nearly everything. Cosima was the one person who Myriah trusted with all her secrets. Myriah ignored everyone else at school, but Cosima. Cosima was so warm and friendly. Yet most people didn't bother with talking to her because they thought she would be as reclusive and too "too" as Myriah.

Myriah thought for a moment. She hadn't yet told her sister about the story. Should she? Would Cosima think she was being ridiculous for thinking the two were connected? Would her sister be angry that Myriah caused the move? Myriah didn't know. Myriah kept her mouth shut.

"Soo…" Cosima said, hesitantly. "There's something you're not telling me."

Myriah groaned silently. She should have known that Cosima could guess that Myriah had a secret. Cosima always knew.

"I…I…" Myriah whispered, half stuttering, "I…"

"Myriah, I may be smart enough to know that you're not saying something, but I'm not smart or creative enough to guess what it is. Now spill!"

And Myriah did. "I think I caused the move." Myriah drew in breath as Cosima tilted her head, questioningly. "I was writing a story about me moving to a town called Hescombe. Next morning, I wake up, and Mom tells me that we are moving to Hescombe!"

Cosima looked thoughtful. "Well, no one really does know what gifts anyone has. I guess writing is another one of your talents. Keep writing- be sure to give a happy ending, though."

"Like any of this is in my control?" Myriah smiled ruefully.

* * *

"And here's your school, Myriah." Mr. Wong stopped the car in front of the brick building. "I believe your mother showed you the classroom yesterday, at orientation?"

"Yes, Dad." Myriah laughed at his concerned expression, "I'll be fine. I always fit in easily, don't I?"

"If only, if only," he smiled back at her. "I can pick you up in the front here after school. Or would you rather walk?"

"Walk." Myriah said immediately. "I love walking- and it's good stretching before dance. When does that start, by the way?"

"Well, Myriah," her father started, "Your mother and I have been thinking… We want you to spend more time making friends. We're not signing you up for another two weeks. You can practice all you want, but no lessons."

"But, Dad! I have a competition, remember?" Myriah wailed.

"You have your private studio, don't you? Practice in there! You're good enough. Your tutor often said that she did practically nothing- you came up with the dance, and perfected it. She only added a bit of stuff."

"Fine," she said, darkly. "I'll go now. Have a good day at work."

"Thanks, Myriah. I'll see you later." Mr. Wong drove off.

Myriah tossed her somewhat long braid over her shoulder. She was slightly mad that she couldn't continue dance lessons. But her father was right- she didn't really NEED teachers, anyway. In any case- this was more time for writing, wasn't it?

She entered the brick building and quickly relocated the classroom shown to her yesterday. A few kids were in there. Myriah immediately noticed that there was a girl with short dark hair… and one brown, and one green eye! Myriah faltered… Was it the story truly real?

Myriah pondered the chances of it actually being real… She barely noticed as an entire class started flooding in.

"Hello, class!" a teacher said, cheerily. "As most of you know, I'm Mr. Johnson." He went through the announcements, quickly. There were very few, as it was the first day of school.

"Class," Mr. Johnson said to the room of students, "I'd like to introduce you to a new student, Myriah Wong."

Myriah nearly stopped breathing. Weren't those _her_ _exact words?!?!_

"She has just moved here from… Where, was it, again, Myriah?"

Myriah smiled, trying to hide her feelings. This was just _too_ weird! "I just came here from Nevada, in a town near Carson City"

"And that accent," Mr. Johnson remarked, "sounds either Italian or Asian?" Wait… Had she been speaking with an accent? No one had ever remarked on it, before. But then, she had never written a story about herself beforehand, either.

"Both," Myriah laughed slightly, still trying to cover her nervousness, "My dad's a mix of Japanese and Mandarin Chinese, my mom is Italian. But I was raised in Italy until I was ten. I speak all three languages, though."

'_Way to go, Myriah. Goody-two-shoes already…' _she thought bitterly. Isn't that what they all called her at her old school?

'"Anything else exciting about you?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"Umm." Myriah shook her mind free of the odd thoughts, "I take dance lessons. I also read and write in much of my free time."

"That's a pretty full schedule you have there, Miss Wong." Mr. Johnson smiled slightly. "I hope you have time for friends you'll make. Welcome to Hescombe, Myriah."

Myriah tried to smile in return. She was fidgeting so much. She managed to make it look like she was merely sitting straighter.

"Well, for all of those who are new, why don't we all introduce ourselves, and name one activity we do quite a lot?" Mr. Johnson looked around the room. "Let's start with you, Jane."

"I'm Jane," came a somewhat shy voice, "I spend a lot of time… living…"

"Interesting comment…" Mr. Johnson raised an eyebrow, "How about a favorite activity instead of something we spend a lot of time doing…? Anneena, your turn."

"I'm Anneena," a black-haired girl said, sounding quite confident. "I enjoy being nosy."

"Not _quite_ what I meant by a favorite activity…" Mr. Johnson laughed. "But, it'll do. You, Connie?"

Myriah drew in her breath sharply.

"I'm Connie Lionheart," the brown-green eyed girl said, "and I end up spending a lot of time restraining Anneena from being too nosy. Enjoying it, or not."

"Too true, too true." Mr. Johnson sighed and smiled.

* * *

Myriah was no longer listening. Connie Lionheart. Proof. Myriah had written herself into the story. Was this weird, or what?

Myriah had more stories to tell, more weird things to do. But for now, she's too weirded out to say anymore. So she'll finish up this Word document, and sleep.

_Myriah smiled. That was just what she needed for the story. She smiled again, wistfully. She wondered if this really would happen, in real life._

_Myriah climbed into bed. And awoke the next morning to feel shaking._

"_Myriah, Myriah!" her mom seemed flustered._

"_What, Mom?"_

"_We're moving!"_

_Myriah fainted._


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank Darling Summer and Angelmail for reading my story beforehand. This chapter is dedicated to your awesometasticness!**

Myriah was confused, still. The first day of school was a Friday, and the next day, she was free to roam the town. Myriah walked around Hescombe, staring at the sky, and not paying attention to where she was walking

'_Let's get this straight,'_ Myriah thought to herself. _'I wrote a story about me writing a story where I moved into the town the main character lived in. Next thing I know- I'm moving to that town. AND, the main character is there too! So, I conclude, I wrote myself into the story.'_

"Great," Myriah muttered, "Now that I've got that sorted out, what am I going to do about it?"

"Whoa!" Myriah was still dreaming, and had not noticed the girl in front of her. Myriah happened to notice the unseen girl when the two nearly collided

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Myriah adopted an apologetic tone, one that was so… apologetic…

"It's okay," the girl brushed hair out of her face. "I'm Jessica, by the way. Are you new around here? I don't think I've ever seen you."

"Hi. Yeah, I moved here two days ago. I'm Myriah. Wow, you're very wet…" Myriah had noted the soaking clothes and the hair that was dripping water all over the sidewalk.

"Yeah… I went…diving…" Jessica seemed unsure that she had in fact gone diving. Myriah let it go. She had noticed some… odd… people around town, and was resigned to the fact that most people around here probably were just as eccentric…

"So, where do you live, now?" Jessica changed the subject, rather hurriedly, Myriah thought.

'_There's something familiar about her name, isn't there?' _Myriah thought,_ 'I just can't place it…'_

"I live on Lark Lane. Number 33, I think." Myriah shook her head. Jessica's familiarity would come to mind soon.

"In that new house that they built? The huge one, with a main house, and a separate building for who knows what?" Jessica tilted her head, trying to remember which house was number 33.

"Yeah, that's the one. The little building is mine; it's my dance studio. My parents know I dance so much, they agreed to have it be two-stories, so I can have a bedroom up there. It saves them from hearing me dancing and typing and whatnot."

"Wow, a lot of stuff for one kid. Are you an only child?"

"Nah, I have my little sister, Cosima."

"Jessica, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" a girl appeared behind Jessica. _'Connie!'_ Myriah recognized.

"Oh, hi, Connie." Jessica looked faintly surprised. "This is Myriah."

"I know, she's in my class. Hi, Myriah." Connie smiled.

"Hello." Myriah smiled back. "Rats, I need to get home. My dance rehearsal starts in ten minutes."

"Oh, there's a dance teacher around here?" Connie sounded slightly surprised, "I didn't think there was. My mom wanted me to do dance, you see, and my aunt said that there wasn't, thankfully." Connie looked relieved at that.

"There isn't a dance teacher," Myriah replied, "There's one in a town nearby, my mother said, but my parents won't sign me up for a class because they say I spend too much time. So I'm just keeping myself in shape for my competition. Actually, I really don't need teachers, my private tutor kept saying that she only did practically nothing but sit there, and tell me 'Good job!' every time."

"Wow… You're…" Connie seemed at a loss for words. Or adjectives, at least.

"I'm too 'too'?"

"… Yeah…"

"I've been told," Myriah laughed. "And dance is only one of my hobbies!"

Connie mock-groaned, "How do you keep up with this? I'm content to just be lazy!"

"I never was!" Myriah smiled, "Now, I really have to go, or else I'll never become used to my new dance routine. See ya!"

"Bye!" Connie and Jessica chorused.

"What do you think of her?" Connie asked Jessica in a low voice.

"I think she may be one of us…" Jessica whispered back, "Banshee companion, perhaps?"

"No…" Connie paused, "I don't think so. She feels… I don't know… It's strange. She feels… almost like a mythical creature. I think she's very unique. When she's near, I feel like a… I guess it feels like some sort of sprite is near."

"Do you think she's a half-blood?" Jessica sounded awe-struck. A half-blood was really rare, offspring of both a human and a mythical creature. A half-blood was big news! They were as rare as… as Connie!

"I think she may be half sprite. She looks like it. She's so graceful, and her feet! They're tiny, as is the rest of her." Connie shook her head, "It's impossible, though. Didn't Dr. Brock say that the half-bloods haven't existed for a thousand or so years? Speaking of Dr. Brock, he wanted to see us."

"Think we should tell him about Myriah? You know, I think her sister might be something too. Her sister's name is Cosima- you know- Faerie for 'Universal'…"

"Hm. I think we should tell Dr. Brock. Even if she isn't a pure half-blood herself, I think she is descended from at least one half-blood. In any case, I have a feeling that she is a companion to some creature…" Connie looked slightly perturbed.

"Jealous that you may have someone as rare as you?" Jessica teased.

"No! I'd be glad to have someone steal the spotlight! But… I still have this feeling that there's more to her than just being a half-blood, even though that would explain quite a lot…"

* * *

"A half-blood, you say?" Dr. Brock frowned, thinking. "From what you say of her, Jessica and Connie, I think she may be, but Argot has told me that there no half-bloods have been born in the last thousand years. Everyone feels a half-blood being born. All of the mythical creatures that the child is half off, all companions to that species, would feel the half-blood being born, and no one has!"

"But it's been so long," Connie pressed, "that most have forgotten what it feels to have a half-blood be born."

"The humans maybe, but the creatures- definitely not." Dr. Brock shook his head. "She may be a… Class Four?"

"I've been thinking about that," Connie quickly said, while Jessica looked confused. "I felt that feeling around her. She felt like some type of sprite. If she isn't a Class Four, she's going to be a really strong companion to some species. Can we get an evaluation?"

"I think so…" Dr. Brock pursed his lips, "Just not Mr. Coddrington, that's for sure. He'd be opposed to having a Class Four."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Jessica broke in, "I'm confused. What's a Class Four?"

"Classified Universal information." Connie said. She laughed when Jessica's face fell into a pout. "I'm joking. Dr. Brock can explain it better."

"Right." Dr. Brock nodded. "Remember the classes of companions? Class One is animal lovers, Class Two is people with certain gifts with normal animals, such as horse whisperer, snake charmer, and Class Three is people in the Society, people who have a gift with a certain mythical creature. But Connie discovered another Class in the library. It's called Class Four, and they are either related to a mythical creature, such as half-bloods and the like, or they are so closely bonded with their companion creature that they have very such same traits."

"So she might be a Class Four companion to some creature?" Jessica asked, trying to make sense of it all.

"I think she may be," Connie said softly, "but she may even be a Fallen One."

"A Fallen One? What's that?" Jessica inquired, still rather confused.

Dr. Brock broke in, "You see, there were some creatures that are found at birth by humans. In order to protect themselves from exposure, they become humans, thus falling from their exalted position as a mythical creature. Fallen Ones are not nearly as strong as the others in their mythical species, but they are still fairly powerful."

"And you think Myriah might be a mythical creature who had to become a human to protect herself…" Jessica shook her head; it was all so confusing! Wasn't just a universal enough?

"So can we ask her if she'd be interested in an evaluation?" Connie looked at Dr. Brock. "I really think she might be something special."

"Just your word is enough to apply for a test." Dr. Brock smiled. "I'll try to get someone. I think one evaluator, Tasha Ashton, will be here next week. She's coming as a mentor to one of the fire imp companions. She's a fair person."

"Great." Jessica bounced a bit in excitement. "Now, what did you want us for originally?"

"Hm." Dr Brock frowned. "I forget. I think I'm getting old."


	3. Chapter 3

"Please, Myriah?" Connie begged, "It's not like I'm asking you to do it every day! Just miss half an hour of your rehearsal?"

"Well…." Myriah hesitated. Connie had asked her to come to a Society testing. Myriah knew the significance of this, but she really didn't want to miss a practice, even if only a bit. "You really want me to come?"

"Yes!" Connie's eyes lit up, "Please!" When Myriah didn't answer right away, Connie threatened teasingly "If you don't say yes, I'll get Sam over here and tell him a certain secret!"

"Connie!" Myriah blushed. Connie had discovered that Myriah, although new, already had a crush on a member of the class

"I will!" Connie said, laughing. She pleaded some more "Please? It'll take an hour, at most! Only half an hour of dance practice missed!"

"Oh… Fine." Myriah finally gave in. "I'm never going to get into the habit of doing this forced rehearsal if I keep skipping sessions." Myriah said, dryly.

"It's just once!" Connie smiled, excitedly. "So this Saturday, okay?"

Myriah nodded. Connie smiled a bit wider, and bounced off, as the bell rang.

"Got her to do it?" Col muttered, as Connie took her seat near him.

"Yup!" Connie whispered back. "I really think she is one!"

"Whatever you say, Univ-girl."

"Oh, be quiet."

*********

"Now, spin around in a circle, slowly," the assessor said to Myriah. The evaluator was a tall, dramatic, friendly woman. Although, Myriah had seen her change moods quickly, when a man had been arguing with her before the assessment.

Myriah did as she was told. In theory, she knew what was supposed to happen. There had been a few assessments in the books. But Myriah didn't know what she was supposed to be, if she was supposed to be anything. She turned, arms raised. Myriah had her eyes closed, so she knew nothing of what was to happen. All she registered was silence. But then… a glorious sound, like an orchestra of the finest, most lyrical instruments, cut through the air. Opening her eyes, she saw a crystal glowing brightly, rising up a few feet into the air, and spinning quickly.

"Unbelievable," the evaluator whispered, dramatically. "Can it be… a Fallen Muse?"

"Isn't a muse one of those Greek goddesses?" Myriah questioned.

"Ye-yes." The stunned woman stuttered. "Connie? Can you come here?"

"Yes, Miss Ashton?" Connie got up from under a tree, where she had been watching the assessment.

"Can you ask Dr. Brock to come here? I think your suspicions were right."

"So she is…?" Connie questioned.

"Muse. Now, get Dr. Brock. We need to discuss this at great length."

********

"Well, Myriah. What do you know about the Muses?" Dr. Brock had brought Connie and Myriah and a few other people to Evelyn Lionheart's house. Everyone present was currently staring at Myriah, while Myriah tried to hide behind Connie, who was sitting next to her.

"Umm… Weren't they part of Greek mythology?" Myriah slowly recalled her history lessons on mythology. But the Muses were never a huge part of her lessons, as the classes only focused on the more prominent gods and goddesses of Greek culture "They influenced the arts and literature… There were nine of them, I think."

"Actually, there are more than nine. There have been about twenty throughout the years. And you are one of them. I expect that Connie has filled you in about the Society?"

"She did, but she didn't have to." Myriah looked shyly at her feet, "I already knew."

"You did?" Dr. Brock looked surprised. "Tell me later, then," he went on with what he had been saying before. "We have concluded that you are a Fallen One, I also assume Connie told you about that?"

"Yes," Myriah nodded. "And that I didn't know."

"Neither did we, until a few months ago. Anyway, your assessment points to you being a Muse. The Muses were goddesses who inspired the creation of all the arts. The arts the original Muses embodied were epic poetry, history, lyric poetry, music, comedy, tragedy, choral poetry, dance, and astronomy. The original Muses had only one gift, but most of the Fallen Muses have all of the arts mastered. As, it seems, do you."

"I do?" Myriah questioned. She never thought of having any gift at all, let alone a mastered gift.

"As Connie here tells me, you are quite good at writing stories, dancing, and at history lessons. She has also noticed you singing, albeit rather timidly, but sweetly. And, Jessica looked up your name on the Internet. She found a good number of awards for performances by you for acting, singing, and dancing. You can't tell me that you don't have any talent for the performing arts. As some critics in the newspapers say, you are, where is that article again?" Dr. Brock paused to leaf through a paper, "'A rising star in the theatre arts.'"

Myriah blushed and ducked her head, still trying to hide, unsuccessfully, behind Connie.

"I want you to understand, Myriah, that you are… very important. Lately, the amount of Fallen Ones has been increasing, as more humans find and destroy habitats for mythical creatures, thus finding the young. But even with this increase, you are unique. You are the only Fallen Muse to exist in the last couple of centuries. There have been a few half-blood Muses, but never any Fallen Muses." Dr. Brock paused for emphasis, "And your very life may be in danger from enemies. However, I don't know much about Fallen Ones, and only Connie has access to her room in the library. Connie, any chance you can get Myriah into your room?

"I don't know," Connie bit her lip, "Only universals are allowed, but Fallen Ones are just as rare as I am. Surely they'd have their own room…"

"Are there any companions to Muses?" a voice suggested. Turning around to look at the speaker, Myriah saw Jessica, who smiled at Myriah.

"I had thought of that," Dr. Brock replied, "But there are very few companions to Muses. Anyone having to do with a Muse, companions, half-bloods, Fallen Muses, or even pure Muses themselves, is very rare. There are currently nine Muses, the original amount. Oddly, there are always exactly nine at any given time. "

"But aren't Muses also thought of as water nymphs?" Myriah spoke, after recalling several books she had read, for extra credit, on the species she was now a part of. "Because of the amount of time they spent near springs? Would I be able to learn from a water sprite companion?"

"That might be something." Dr. Brock frowned, thinking hard, "I need to consult the Trustees. But until we decide what training you're going to do, try to research the Muses."

Everyone seemed to understand that Dr. Brock was finished, and that the ogling of the Fallen One was to be continued at a later date, not at that very moment.

As everyone else cleared off, Jessica, Connie, and a few other Society members, stayed behind.

"So… Here I am among the two celebrities of our Chapter." Jessica laughed.

"Oh, be quiet." Connie mock-glared at her friend. "Are you surprised to be so powerful?" she asked Myriah.

"I don't know," was the response, "A part of me is in shock, a part of me just takes it in my stride, and continues on, as if nothing has ever happened."

"When I found out that I was a universal," Connie smiled ruefully, "it was not in the typical assessment. But I was excited and shocked. You, Jess?"

"I was curious. I wanted to know what would happen next, now that I was aware of what I was. But then, now, of course, I realize, do we ever really know what comes later?"

"Well, I know one thing," Myriah said, standing up. Both girls looked quizzically at her, "I know that I never am going to fit in my entire dance schedule with all this happening."

* * *

Myriah sighed. She wanted to be normal, again. She wanted to write herself out of the story.

"I don't want to be a Fallen Muse!" she whispered to herself that night, "I just want to be a normal person, whose only worry is that I'm not liked. Well... That's still a worry. So maybe not all life has changed."

Myriah flopped down onto her bed.

"That's a great comfort," she said sarcasticaly as she curled up into a little ball under her warm blankets.


	4. Chapter 4

**I finally got the opportunity to work on this chapter! Thanks to all my reviewers! **

"The Muses were daughters of Zeus, the King of the Gods, and Mnemosyne, Goddess of Memory." Myriah whispered to herself quietly. She was in the library, with Jessica and Arran sitting nearby.

"Jess, how am I supposed to remember all this?" Myriah wailed softly.

"Well, you're a Fallen Muse, and, according to what you just said, you're a daughter of the Goddess of Memory," Jessica replied, not taking her eyes of the magazine she was flipping through.

Myriah glared at her friend and sighed, almost inaudibly.

"Hey," Jessica said, looking up, "It was hard for me to remember all the stuff about selkies. And I don't have a super-memory. But I managed. Look at Col! He had to research tons of information about the history of pegasi, and he didn't finish for two weeks!"

"At least he didn't have to read the innumerable myths that have even just the faintest mention of the Muses." Myriah responded, dryly. "There are about a hundred more to go. Including the Iliad and the Odyssey. I remember reading the Iliad a few years ago. At least, I remember trying to read it. It sent me to sleep after the first fifty pages."

Myriah looked up suddenly. "Oh no." she whispered to Jessica urgently. "It's my sister and my mom!"

"And what is so bad about them being here?" Jessica asked, somewhat flippantly.

"Because Cosi will want to know what I'm doing here!" Myriah hissed. "And my mom will wonder why I'm researching the Muses, and they'll discover it."

"You'll find it won't be bad," a voice said.

"What?" Myriah looked around, "Why?"

"Who are you talking to, Myriah?" Jessica asked, puzzled.

"It won't be bad," the voice continued, "because your mother knows."

A shape shimmered in front of Myriah. It was a beautiful, young woman, with blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing a torn jeans, a decorated shirt, huge hoop earrings, and she clutching a microphone.

"I'm sorry I can't stay long," the figure apologized, "The concert is due to start in about ten minutes, and I'm in the opening act. But I thought I'd finally meet my youngest sister."

"You're a… you're a Muse?" Myriah's eyes were opened wide.

"Yes," the woman laughed, "I'm Adeline. Or Addie. The rest of us Muses have been planning to come visit you for quite some time now. We've been waiting until you found out. While I'm here, they've reminded me to just mention all their names. There's me, of course, Melody, Shiri, Odele, Rayna, Gitika, Lauda, and-"

"And me," a teenage boy appeared, "Ronan"

"Aren't all the Muses supposed to be female?" Myriah tilted her head.

"There you go with that stereotype!" Ronan huffed. "Everyone thinks that Muses all have to be girls. It's not easy being the only boy member of the Muses! And boys can be musical too!"

"Anyway," Adeline interrupted delicately, "Your mother knew that you were a Fallen Muse. Your real mother, Carol, gave you to her. Your adoptive mother is a companion to Muses, actually. She lives outside the Society, but she has been a very good companion to me for the last… fourteen years, I believe. She has the curse of having to watch most of her companions die, because there can only be nine Muses at one time."

"Did my father know?" Myriah asked.

"Yes," Ronan had calmed down from Myriah's accidental mistake. "He's also a companion to Muses, and also a non-Society companion. He's my companion."

"What about Cosi? Is she something special too?"

"Of course!" Adeline spoke matter-of-factly. "She really is your parent's daughter. And you can't have two companions of their skill and have anything but an extraordinary child. Cosima is a universal. She doesn't know it yet, though. Haven't you ever wondered why the two of you had such a good sisterly bond? Unknowingly, she had her first encounter with you. The two of you are companions."

"'Riah!" Cosima called. Myriah say that her "sister" and "mother" had been talking to Jessica, while Myriah had been conversing with her fellow Muses.

"We'll try to come in person, soon, Myriah." Ronan said quickly, "You'll have more questions and actually, Addie and I are in this band that's planning to come over close by here soon anyway."

"Some other of our sisters are in the band too," Adeline went on, "We'll all try. We can communicate like this again, if we have to, and we'll definitely speak to you before we visit."

"Concert's on in a few minutes, Addie." Ronan reminded her, "We have to hurry this up. Sorry, Myriah. We'll talk again soon."

"He'll be a regular pest once he gets more used to you." Adeline said dryly, "He's nice the first few times you meet him and then he becomes the regular annoying little brother."

"I'm your older brother, though," Ronan glared at Adeline, "So I'm obliged to be nice at least a quarter of the time."

Myriah laughed. "Go on, before everything thinks I'm crazy for talking into the air."

Ronan and Adeline disappeared. Myriah's mother, Rina, winked at her, as if she knew…

"I'll tell them that they're welcome at anytime, okay?" Rina whispered to her adopted daughter.

"Yup." Myriah smiled, "But we need to have a nice long… chat…"

*****

"We've never been a part of the Society." Myriah's 'father', David said. "We found the Muses on our own. Well, they found us on their own, in any case."

"The Society already knows that I'm a Fallen One. Are you going to tell them what you are?"

"Probably not, Myriah," Rina spoke quietly. "It's hard, the Society. You'll be persecuted sometimes because you're different. The more rare you are, the angrier some people get at you, because they think that they deserve to be special, not you. We've shielded both you and Cosima from this. It's your decision, though."

"I hate it when you and Dad do that, you know," Myriah laughed wryly, "Telling me that it's my decision, which means that I actually have to put tons of thought into this."

"And some teenagers complain that their parents don't allow them to make choices at all!" Rina marveled. "And here Myriah is, complaining that we don't make enough decisions for her!"

"We'll allow you to see your siblings whenever you want, Myriah, provided it's not distracting to your school work. And no talking mentally to them during exams so that you can get answers!" David said firmly.

"As if I would…" Myriah replied, smirking a bit. "Anyway, if Cosi's a universal, shouldn't the Society be informed so that they can train her?"

"That's why we're leaving the decision to both of you." Rina thought carefully before she spoke, "Both of you can be in danger because of your great power. We don't particularly like the Society, but they can train you better than either of us can. Well, in Cosi's case anyway. Your father and I can probably teach you everything you need to know and more, and none of the Muses are directly in the Society anyway."

"But they still can teach you quite well. That's why you make the choice." David added.

"Anyway, we decided that we should teach you how to speak with your siblings when you are far away from them. You can really do this with anyone, but it'll be easier for you to do it with your brother and sisters. Let's start the training session!"

*******

Several hours and many failed attempts later, Myriah succeeded. She managed to converse with Adeline, Ronan, and a few of her other sisters, who all were in the same band.

"You could probably mix in quite well with us," one sister, Rayna, commented upon hearing Myriah's singing voice. "But you sound more of a classical girl than a rock girl, like we are. You would probably fit in with Odele and Lauda. They're starring in musicals, currently. You should try talking to them soon."

"In the meantime," said the fashion-conscious Shiri, "You should see about wearing denim skirts. They're totally in style, and they'd look great on you."

"Thanks, Shiri," Adeline coughed. Myriah could see that Addie was probably the leader, not just of the band, but also of all the Muses in general. "Have you sorted things out with your parents?"

"Yes," Myriah smiled, "They're allowing me to talk to you guys pretty much whenever I want and they're letting me decide whether or not I want to be in the Society. Which leads me to ask, why aren't you in the Society?"

"Well," Melody, the quietest of all the band, spoke softly, "We're never in one place long enough to be a part of a certain Chapter. We also disappoint people, who expect the Muses to be nice, quiet, helpful women," she shot a glance at the glowering Ronan, "who inspire people. Not members of a rock band."

"They don't realize," Shiri put in, "that we've adapted over the years. The many years," Shiri laughed.

"We haven't told you," Adeline bit her lip, "that most of us Muses live for hundreds of years. You're relatively young, but I'm about five hundred, and I'm the oldest. Shiri's a few decades younger, and Rayna is a few years younger than her. Melody is 446, Odele is about 485, Lauda is 300, Gitika is 359, and Ronan, the second youngest compared to you, is only… how old are you again, Ro?

"I'm 50-something, I believe." Ronan was fingering his guitar, playing random chords.

"Then, am I really fourteen?" Myriah hoped with all her heart that she wasn't already over forty without being conscious of the fact.

"Oh, Fallen Ones are different than us." Rayna replied, "And you're a certain type of Fallen One."

"There are types of Fallen Ones?" Myriah raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah," Melody interjected, "Your official title is a Fallen Phoenix Muse, though. You age with mortals and then are created again when you die. You've not even gone through one cycle, though," she added.

"Lucky for us you aren't a Shadow, though." Adeline spoke glumly. "Shadows are all shape-shifters, they shadow the shape of whatever creature they want. The latest other than you is a Fallen Shadow Pegasi, I think. He… turned into a greater being."

"What sort of 'greater being'?" Myriah tilted her head in curiosity.

"Well, if you ask Connie…" Ronan looked up from the strings of the guitar, "I think she just might remember the name of that Fallen One, Kullervo…."

"Nobody knows he's a Fallen One." Adeline added, "He certainly is more powerful than the average Fallen One, so nobody even considered that he might be one. And the indignity of being found at birth by humans would probably be a big blow to his pride."

"Most Fallen Ones are bad news." Shiri said, "Not to say that you are!" she added in a rush, "But they cause a lot of trouble."

"Hopefully, you can cause the good kind of trouble." Melody smiled comfortingly at Myriah.

"What exactly did Kullervo do…?" Myriah wondered out loud.

Ronan drew a deep breath, "Talk to Connie. I think she would know the most."

"And he is still around." Addie put in, "And he's going to make trouble for you."

"Thanks," Myriah gave them a ironic sort of smile, "That helps my already frazzled nerves."

**I know where I'm going with the story again! And I've finally decided that this takes place between the third and fourth books. Kullervo is still alive and as fiesty as ever. **


	5. Chapter 5

**This is abysmally short. But Migu wrote it because she knew I was having trouble (trouble coming up with ideas and trouble finding enough time to write at all). It's a couple months after my last chapter, and I'm going to tie in what happened in between soon. =) Thanks Migu!**

"Okay," Myriah bit her lip. "That's it." She stood up and shrugged. "I'm done with this."

"Myriah!" Adeline stood up, hands on hips. "You'll never get anywhere if you give up this easily."

"This easily!" Myriah let out a strangled sob-laugh. "We've been at this for over a month. Hours each day. I can't take it anymore."

"But I know you can do it! You just won't let yourself!" Adeline pulled her younger sister's arm, trying to pull her back down to the table, and pull her down into reason and common sense.

Myriah had turned away from Adeline, but spun back around again, yanking back her arm. "I've been thinking about quitting for a long time. And I finally have come to the conclusion that I don't want to do this."

Myriah stormed out. A black shadow fell on top of her once she got outside.

"And now…. You're mine…" a voice hissed in her ear.

_'Would that really be all that bad?'_ Myriah wondered as she slowly passed out.

* * *

Myriah was weak. She could feel something prodding at her soul; she felt it trying to open that hidden door that she herself had been trying to unlock. Myriah knew that if the door to her deep inner core was opened, she would be stuck forever, a slave to whoever controlled the song that could be found within that locked room.

_'Control the song, be the music, feel the rhythm, dance the words,'_ Myriah heard Adeline lecturing her, as she had many times.

Myriah flicked her stiff fingers, returning them to their usually limber state. Oddly, she found herself moving her fingers in a kind of a beat, going at the same speed of her weak pulse.

_'Have I found it?'_ Myriah thought drowsily, as she felt the imaginary door start to give way a little. Frightened, she stopped moving.

"Awake at last," a voice hissed, "and ever so considerate to help me."

Myriah whimpered slightly.

"You have much stronger defenses than I would have expected," the awful speaker continued, "Strong enough to keep even you out of your own soul."

"Strong enough to still be a part of my own soul," Myriah replied, feeling much, much more furious with her captor than scared. "Strong enough to still have a soul, no less."

An angry growl came out of the darkness, and a claw darted out, and Myriah felt her arm sting with pain as she was knocked backwards. Barely registering the blood pouring out of her shoulder, Myriah began to fall into the realm of unconsciousness again…

_'How did I ever come to be here?'_ she cried to herself as the world faded to blackness.


End file.
